The present invention relates to a system for confirming the position of an oil jet in a diesel engine, and more particularly, to a system for confirming the position of an oil jet for improving oil injection into an oil hole of a piston.
In general, a diesel engine, as shown in FIG. 3, includes an oil jet 20 mounted to a cylinder block 10. The oil jet 20 injects oil from a main gallery to a piston 30.
Because a diesel engine is a high performance engine, similar to gasoline engines, the pistons become easily overheated. In order to cool the cylinder, an oil jet 20 is mounted to the cylinder block 10 near the bottom portion. The oil jet has a nozzle 21 which directs the oil into an oil hole of the piston 30.
That is, the oil from the main gallery of the cylinder block 10, which is at a predetermined pressure, is injected into the oil hole of the piston 30 through the nozzle 21, so that the piston in the cylinder can be cooled.
However, the conventional oil jet 20, once mounted to the engine, provides no way to confirm whether or not the oil is injected into the oil hole of the piston 30.
Accordingly, when the oil jet is misaligned with the oil hole of the piston, the lubrication of the piston and the cooling of the engine suffers causing piston wear and engine overheating.